


Mind Games

by dragonflyMerri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley was sure he was going crazy. He didn't know if it was just dreams/memories, or if Colin was playing mind games with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The trauma of sex dreams

“And ACTION”

“Arthur!” Merlin ran to the fallen prince laying unconscious on the floor. Kneeling down beside him, he gently tapped his face. “Come on clotpole, wake up.” When Arthur’s eyes opened, he smiled down at him.

Bradley/Arthur opened his eyes to see Colin/Merlin smiling down at him. He was just about to say his line when a memory flashed into his head of Colin, looking down on him in the dark with that same smile. Bradley’s eyes flared open with alarm. “Bloody fucking hell!!” He scrambled out of Colin’s hold.

“CUT!!”

Colin stared at him open-mouthed before bursting into laughter. He sat back on his heels, head tilted, laughter still playing around his mouth. “You OK mate? Who were you expecting to see?”

“Bradley – while I’m sure Arthur is a bit rattled by his fall, could you try sticking to the lines as written please,” the director yelled at him.

Bradley’s heart was pounding and he was looking at Colin like he had grown an extra head. He couldn’t shake the image of Colin’s face in the moonlight. It had been a dream – nothing but a dream. A very vivid dream. A very vivid and sexy as hell dream featuring the man now looking back at him with amusement written all over him.

“Erm…Bradley? You OK?” Colin’s amusement was now changing to concern.

Closing his eyes, Bradley gathered his wits about him. “Yeah, yeah – I’m fine. Sorry about that. Sudden memory lapse.”

“Reset places please – we’ll take it from Merlin running in. And Bradley – try not to look like a frightened sheep this time.” The director’s announcement was met by titters from the behind the camera crew.

Bradley shuffled back to his position on the floor and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth and determinedly tried to push back the image that immediately flashed in front of him. Colin had looked so beautiful with the moonlight bathing over him, casting shadows and highlighting his absurdly sharp cheekbones. He swore he could feel Colin’s caress as he had gentled him back to sleep.

“Oi!” a sharp slap, and his eyes slammed open. Colin was leaning over him, an expression of exasperation on his face.

“CUT! Bradley – what the hell are you playing at?” yelled the director.

Bradley stared back at Colin wide-eyed. “What the hell?”

“Tell me you did not just fall asleep there! Seriously, mate – it’s a simple scene.” Colin frowned down at him.

“Oh Christ!” Bradley groaned and ran his hands over his face and up into his hair. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Bradley! Stop doing that – make-up, hair, fix him please.” The director was sounding more than a little pissed.

“Bradley!” Colin grabbed his hands and pulled them down. Both of them knew better than to touch their hair and faces during shooting. 

Bradley looked at Colin, then down where he was holding his wrists and another memory flashed into his head – Colin holding Bradley’s wrists on either side of the pillow while he kissed him senseless. Bradley’s eyes darkened as he stared back at Colin, reliving the memory. 

Colin dropped his wrists and sat back, looking alarmed. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

Bradley sat up as hair and make-up descended on him. He never broke eye contact with Colin. “You….”

“Me?”

“You… I dreamed about you last night. About this,” he waved his hand about in a vague way. “But it was different.”

“Different? How?”

“It was night…. Moonlight… and….” Bradley’s voice trailed off. He completely ignored the two women fussing with his face and hair. They were just part of the scenery.

Colin was looking at him curiously, also ignoring the ladies. “And …?”

Bradley swallowed, his throat suddenly dry “And… I really need some water.”

Colin had a unique face he made – his ‘what the hell?’ face…and he was making it now. “Do you need to take a break? You’re acting really weird – and not in a good way.”

Bradley groaned and dropped his head into his hands – earning the immediate wrath of the make-up girl who had just finished powdering his face.

Colin got up and walked over to the director. Shortly after, he called for a 10 minute break and Colin returned, holding his hand out to help Bradley off the floor. “We’ll get some fresh air, yeah?” Then he led them off the set, grabbing two bottles of water on the way, and over to a door that led to an outdoor patio area that was normally used by smokers for their break, but was now empty.

Bradley slumped into a chair and raised his hands to his face

“Don’t touch your face!” Colin scolded handing Bradley a bottle of water.

Bradley grimaced, took a long drink from the bottle and let his head hang back.

“Want to talk about it?” Colin asked softly, non-intrusively.

“I had a dream. A really bloody vivid dream and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“And it involved me?”

Bradley nodded – an interesting achievement considering his head was still thown back.

“Was it that bad?”

Bradley let loose a bark of laughter that sounded just a bit desperate. “No it wasn’t bad. It was – good… really good,” he finished softly. He didn’t see the flash of a smile that Colin immediately hid.

“Care to tell me about it?”

Bradley brought his head back upright and looked at Colin. A blush spread across his cheeks and he dropped his eyes.

“It’s…erm…. It was…. Oh hell, it was a sex dream.” His blush was now working its way down his neck.

“I see.” A pause. “And this is causing you a problem?”

“Of course it’s causing me a problem! I had a bloody sex dream about you!”

Colin shrugged, looking down at his water bottle. “If it was good, why is that a problem?”

“Because I am not bloody gay!” Bradley scowled angrily, and began trying to peal the label off his water bottle.

“You don’t have to be gay to have sex dreams.”

“Oh, and have you had any interesting sex dreams lately?”

Colin smiled his secret smile. Head still bent he looked up at Bradley through his eyelashes. It was a look that brought an immediate lump to Bradley’s throat. 

“Yes, I’ve had some interesting dreams lately.”

Bradley could not break his gaze from Colin. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Interesting – how?”

But Colin just shook his head. “Nothing that would cause me to be this… upset. Have you thought to ask yourself why you’re so upset about this?”

“I’m upset because I had a sex dream about you and I’m not gay, so if I was going to have a sex dream about anyone – it should be Angel…. or Katie….. or anyone that’s a girl!” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, water bottle dangling from his fingers. He dropped his head with a sigh. “Sex should not be this damn traumatizing!”

“Oh – excuse me!” Startled, both men looked up at the door, in time to see the disappearing back of a crew member who was now _not _taking a smoke break.__

“Oh well, now that is just fucking marvelous!!” Bradley threw his hands in the air in disgust. “Now it’s going to be all over the bloody set that I’m traumatized over sex!”

Colin couldn’t help it – he burst out laughing. It was infectious and soon Bradley was joining in.

“Come on.” Colin stood up, still giggling. “Let’s get back to work. And…erm… try not to look so traumatized. It was just a dream, that’s all.”

Bradley got up and followed his co-star. “Easy for you to say, you weren’t on the receiving end of the best damn hand job I’ve ever had.”

Colin was so startled he walked into a flowerpot and would have gone flying ass-over-tea-kettle if Bradley hadn’t reached out and grabbed his coat just in time. He looked back at Bradley with his mouth open in shock. 

Bradley scowled “Best shut it Morgan – now you’re looking like the traumatized one.” Then he opened the door and they walked back on set.

 

****

 

Colin stayed away from Bradley’s room that night, even when he was still awake at 2am. He didn’t know that on the other side of the wall, Bradley was hardly sleeping himself, awakening at the slightest noise. A hunger digging at him that he couldn’t appease.


	2. Steaks and pyjamas

Next day on set, Bradley fell asleep in make-up. And during shooting breaks when he was supposed to be reviewing his lines. He fell asleep in his chair, lying on the floor and one memorable time during a shoot while comfortably ensconced in Arthur’s bed.

“Bradley!” Colin slapped him hard on his naked chest and Bradley came bolt upright.

“I’m up!” 

He could hear the crew laughing, but Colin stood glaring at him, arms crossed. Behind him stood a very pissed director, and on Colin’s other side stood a very angry Johnny.

“What?” he asked dazedly, with the confused air of someone woken up too suddenly. His hair was askew and he kept blinking his eyes, trying to focus.

“Sorry to wake you, but your snoring was disturbing the sound recording!” Colin’s tone was snide.

“I’m sorry Bradley, but are we keeping you up?” Johnny was very angry indeed.

“Perhaps you’d prefer if we took the rest of the day off and came back tomorrow?” the director was both snide and angry.

“I do not snore,” said Bradley meekly.

“NOT THE BLOODY POINT!” All three men roared.

“You are going to finish this shoot - AWAKE – then you are to report to my office immediately after, do I make myself clear?” Johnny spat out between clenched teeth.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry, won’t happen again.”

Johnny and the director stormed back to their positions, but Colin stood there, glaring at him, shaking his head. “What’s your problem? You’re better than this.”

“I’m sorry Col.” Bradley hung his head. “I haven’t been sleeping, I guess it caught up with me.”

“Still having …. dreams?”

“What? No, no more dreams. And that’s what’s keeping me awake. I don’t know if I want another dream or if I’m scared of another one. Either way, I can’t sleep.”

Colin’s stance softened. “Sorry. How can I help?”

“I checked your room last night, thought we could run lines – that usually relaxes me. But you were out.”

“Um, yeah. Couldn’t sleep so went for a run.”

“Gentlemen – any time you’re ready, no rush, it's not like time is money.” The director’s voice was now openly sarcastic. 

Both actors resumed their positions and the rest of the morning shoot progressed normally. When filming broke for lunch, Bradley went to see Johnny. He joined the lunch 15 minutes late, much chastised.

Colin kept a close watch on Bradley for the rest of the day’s shoot, but whatever Johnny had said, kept Bradley awake and on his game. They finished for the day and Colin asked Bradley to run lines with him. 

“We’ll order in, run lines and relax. Maybe that will help you sleep.”

They returned to their rooms and changed into their ‘comfies’ – for Colin it was his pajama bottoms and another well-worn t-shirt, for Bradley, old soccer shorts and a tank shirt. Colin ordered room service and they read lines until it arrived.

“What’s this? I said to get me a steak.” Bradley complained when he lifted the lid on his meal.

“Chicken – it’ll help you sleep. And milk. And jammy roll with warm custard. All comfort foods.”

“God, looks like something my mum would feed me.”

“Good, then it’s the right choice.”

Bradley grabbed his plate then climbed back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Lines were put aside during the meal as they chatted about events and people of the day.

After their meal, Bradley slouched down more comfortably and was soon asleep.

 

The alarm went off and Bradley blindly reached out an arm to turn it off, but he couldn’t find it. He lifted a sleepy head, frowned when he couldn’t see the clock, noticed that for some reason the alarm was now ringing from the other side of the bed. Rolling over onto his front, he reached out and slammed it off. That’s when he noticed his bedspread was different. Rolling on his back he looked around the room and realized he was still in Colin’s room.

“Col?” 

From his own room, through the open door, he could hear the sound of the shower. Colin was obviously using Bradley's shower to avoid waking him up. Bradley flopped back on the bed and waited for Colin to finish. Colin returned a few minutes later, dressed for the day.

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah. Brilliant. Thanks.”

“No bad dreams?”

“No dreams, and I never said it was a bad dream.”

“You should get up. You can use my shower – I used yours. Your towels are wet. I’m heading down for breakfast.”

Bradley wandered into Colin’s bathroom. When he was in the shower, he thought about the fact that Colin was usually in here, naked… and that he’d been in Bradley’s shower – naked. Suddenly he could feel Colin’s lips against his once again. He closed his eyes and his hand traced the path of Colin’s hand as he remembered the feel of Colin touching him, reaching down, caressing him, squeezing him, pumping him. Bradley came, biting down on his lip to suppress a groan. The guilt was immediate – god, he’d just wanked off in Colin’s shower, thinking of him. Could he get any more pathetic?

 

Colin was in the middle of filming in Gaius’ chamber when Bradley reached the set. He wandered over to watch the filming. Action was called and Merlin emerged from his room, wearing his sleeping gear – loose white tunic, baggy trousers and big wooly socks. As Merlin conversed with Gaius, Bradley couldn’t help but compare this outfit to Colin’s actual pajamas – baggy flannel pajama bottoms, warm socks for his eternally cold feet and a variety of too big, disreputable t-shirts. He had no idea where Colin found those t-shirts – they were all too big, too faded and looked to be on their last legs. But Colin swore they were comfortable and he hung on to them.

Bradley was still contemplating the t-shirts with a frown when the scene ended and Colin walked over to him. “Something bothering you?” he asked.

“Is there, like – a store for disreputable t-shirts or are they hand-me-downs from someone three times your size?”

Colin looked puzzled for only a moment before he grinned. After three years of working with Bradley, he was used to his non-linier way of thinking. “Got them from my granny – big woman – built like a brick outhouse,” he replied cheekily, knowing exactly what Bradley was talking about. “You want I should ask wardrobe if I could borrow this one to sleep in instead?”

Bradley snorted. “Wouldn’t match the bottoms.”

A nearby grip, overhearing the conversations, didn’t even begin to wonder why the two actors were discussing Colin’s sleepware – everyone knew they lived in each other’s pocket both on and off the set.


	3. What are you playing at?

It was a few weeks later when Bradley gave a quick knock, waited a moment, then let himself into Colin’s dressing room.

Colin was fast asleep on the couch and Bradley’s breath caught at the sheer beauty of the man. Head tilted toward the back of the couch, one arm thrown over his head, the other resting on his stomach, one leg straight out and hanging off the end of the couch, one leg crooked up and leaning against the couch back, Colin was dead to the world. Earbuds still in his ears led to an ipod resting on his chest and an open script rested on his hips.

Bradley quietly sat in an armchair, relaxing into his well-know pose, one arm up and fingers brushing his lips as he stared at his co-star.

Colin woke up about half an hour later, a slow, langrid awakening that involved stretching out his impossibly long limbs, and arching his back and hips, causing his script to slide to the floor. He turned his sleep-infused face towards Bradley, a gentle smile curved his lips. His eyelashes stuttered against those amazing cheekbones before slowly fluttering open to reveal blue-gray eyes still gentled with sleep. Colin looked at him with an expression that stopped Bradley’s heart, before his eyelids closed again briefly. When next he again opened his eyes, his gaze was once again the public face of Colin Morgan. 

His tongue flicked out to lick dry lips. “Been waiting long?”

“Forever”. _Where the hell had that come from? ___

Colin chuckled “I haven’t been asleep that long”. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, then, with unconscious grace, he maneuvered himself into a slouched sitting up, head resting on the back of the couch. “Why are you here?”

“We need to talk.”

Colin smiled that secret smile of his and he looked at Bradley through half closed eyes. 

Bradley wanted nothing more than to leap on him, kiss those smiling lips and hear him groan like he had done last night. Just the thought made Bradley’s belly clench.

“Why are you doing this?” Bradley asked a little desperately.

“Doing what?”

“Coming into my room in the middle of the night and leaving before I wake up. Pretending nothing happened”

“What did happen?”

“You know what happened – what happens.”

“Are you sure?”

“What?”

“Are you sure it’s real? Maybe you were dreaming.”

“If it didn’t happen, how do you know what I’m talking about?”

“I don’t know. Just that you think something happened.”

“Last night was real. Last night I caught you – and it was real.”

A brief flash behind Colin’s eyes, quickly masked. “And this morning?”

“This morning you were gone – like every other time.”

“So how do you know it happened? Maybe you dreamed again.”

“It was not a bloody dream! You were there.”

Colin was doing his secret smile again. “Was I really? Tell me more.”

Bradley jumped to his feet and began to pace in the small space. “You’re trying to mess with my mind, dammit! You were in my room last night, and we were together. It was real. You were there! And I don’t know what kind of fucked up game you’re playing with all this.”

“Why are you so convinced I was actually there?”

_Because I could still smell the scent of you on my pillow. Hell, he couldn’t say that without sounding like he was totally gone. ___

“Because I marked you.”

Colin looked startled. “You…. marked me?

“Your neck, down by the shoulder” Bradley pointed to Colin’s right shoulder.

Without breaking his gaze at Bradley, Colin pulled his shirt aside to reveal the join of his neck and shoulder. There was nothing to be seen – he knew, because Jenny in make-up had done a brilliant job of covering the mark, after raising an enquiring eyebrow but fortunately not asking any questions. He saw Bradley’s face fall and the look of confusion.

“Fuck!” Bradley sat down, head held in his hands. “What the hell are you doing to me Morgan?”

Colin didn’t answer and Bradley looked up at him to see him sitting there, just smiling that stupid secret smile.

“Fuck you Morgan!” Bradley growled then stormed out of the trailer, almost knocking over a 2nd A/D who was just about to knock. 

“10 minutes to set, Bradley,” she called after him, then stuck her head into the trailer “10 minutes to set, Colin”

“Thank you.”

The A/D closed the dressing room door and Colin collapsed in on himself, hands covering his eyes, a low moan escaping his throat. God, when he had woken up and seen Bradley sitting there staring at him, his heart had almost jumped out of his chest. 

Colin remembered last night. He had thought Bradley was sleeping soundly, like all the other times, but he had woken up at Colin’s first touch, flipping him over on his back and suddenly it had been Bradley doing the touching, the discovery, doing all the things that had driven him crazy until he had lost his mind. Afterward, Bradley had refused him to let him go, had draped his body over his and held him fast as he fell asleep. It had taken Colin ages to slowly slide out of that hold and escape back to his own room.

Colin lurched off the couch and into the bathroom. He had just enough time to exorcise Bradley’s ghost before returning to set. Hand reaching for himself, he closed his eyes and thought again of Bradley’s mouth upon him.

He knew this was a stupid, reckless thing he was doing and he saw how it was driving Bradley crazy. But hell, Bradley had unknowingly, slowly been driving Colin out of his mind for the past six months. Bradley had no idea how just being around him, being man-handled by him in the name of the script, how slinging his arm around Colin’s shoulder and pulling him into a friendly hug, had Colin so wound up that he was seriously in jeopardy of dying of self-abuse. 

 

Five weeks ago, it had all become too much. 


	4. 5 Weeks Ago

5 Weeks ago ****

**The first few nights, he had simply sat, crouched down leaning against the wall, watching Bradley sleep. Just being near him had been enough.**

**Bradley’s laughter echoed off the hotel hallway walls, far louder then Eoin’s and Rupert’s. Walking behind them. Colin smiled as he watched Bradley throw his head back with laughter. They were all returning after a day of filming and Bradley was in high spirits.**

**“Those three have the sense of humor of the average two-year-old,” Tom said as he walked beside Colin.**

**“I heard you snicker,” Colin said quietly as he gave Tom as sideways glance.**

**Tom grinned. “Okay, it might have been a bit funny.”**

**Colin snorted. “Pot meet kettle.”**

**“Just because you’re too high-brow to appreciate the joke.” Tom snarked back at him.**

**“Nah. Eoin told me the joke while we filmed a Gaius scene together this afternoon. Richard laughed so hard he dislodged his wig.”**

**Colin and Tom broke out laughing themselves and the three in front turned back to look at them.**

**“Col, you coming to the pub with us?” Eoin asked, walking backward.**

**“Sorry boys. Someone has to work tomorrow while you lot are enjoying a day off.”**

**“Just come for one drink. You can leave early and get your beauty rest.” Rupert piped up**

**Colin shook his head and stopped walking as he was by his door. “Too many lines to remember.”**

**“All work and no play makes Colin a sad little man,” Tom called over his shoulder, catching up with Rupert and Eoin.**

**“Leave him be,” Bradley said, knowing Colin’s work ethic. Colin would be filming all day and Bradley had seen the stack of new script pages that Colin had stuffed into his backpack. Bradley stopped at the room next to Colin’s and smiled at him. “Don’t stay up too late. And remember to eat.”**

**A knowing glance passed between them. They both remembered how scarily skinny Colin had gotten in season two when he would often forego his meals.**

**“I won’t forget,” Colin smiled his private smile at Bradley. “Have a good time tonight.” He unlocked his door and pushed it open.**

**“We’ll have a round in your honour!” Eoin called out, still walking backwards.**

**“Meet downstairs in half an hour?” Rupert asked as he paused at his door, down and across the hall.**

**There was general agreement as Colin closed the door on his room and slumped against it. He was walking a fine line these days and it was getting harder and harder with each passing day.**

**It used to be just him and Bradley, the two of them in this together, but the addition of the knights had completely changed the dynamic of the show as well as the dynamic of Colin and Bradley’s friendship. It was as if the men playing the knights had been custom ordered for Bradley. They all liked going to the pub. They all ate regular food. Each of them was athletic, football crazy and a ‘lad’s lad’. Each of them was the complete opposite of Colin himself, and Colin felt he was loosing Bradley a little more each day.**

**Colin walked into the room and threw his backpack on the bed. He called room service and ordered his dinner. He didn’t need to look at a menu – the hotel only had two vegetarian options, and one of them contained cheese. He ordered that one minus the cheese, and a salad.**

**He stripped off and got into his pajamas – loose baggy flannel pants and the requisite oversized t-shirt. He couldn’t help smiling as he remembered Bradley asking where he got them. Bradley didn’t even remember, but he had started Colin’s love of the baggy shirts. Bradley had left one of his t-shirts in Colin’s room in season one.**

**It had been in France on a muggy hot evening. The air conditioning had gone out and they had both been in Colin’s room going over lines. Bradley was so hot he had taken off his t-shirt and stood by the open window to cool off. When he had returned to his room later, he had forgotten the shirt. The air conditioning had started back up in the middle of the night and Colin, who had gone to bed shirtless, had woken up freezing. Feeling around in the dark, he had grabbed the first shirt he found – which turned out to be Bradley’s. The next morning, he realized that he had had a terrific sleep in the baggy (on him) shirt. And that had started his love affair with oversized shirts for sleeping.**

**Pulling out his script pages, Colin slouched on the bed and began reading lines, waiting for his supper to arrive. He heard the others leaving and sighed. Tomorrow it would be just him, Richard and Anthony on set as they filmed pick-ups of Merlin interacting with either Gaius or Uther, and a couple of scenes with all three.**

**There was a knock on the door and Colin answered it, expecting his supper. He was surprised to see Bradley standing there.**

**“I thought you had already gone downstairs.” Colin leaned against the door.**

**“I think I’m the last one. Just checking that you’ve ordered your dinner.”**

**“I did. Option one, no cheese.”**

**Bradley frowned. “That’s all?”**

**“And a salad.”**

**“What about dessert?”**

**“I have apples here”**

**“You’ll eat it all?” Bradley’s gaze bored into Colin. After season two, Bradley had appointed himself Colin’s personal food police.**

**“Yes, mummy, I’ll eat it all.” Colin mocked him gently.**

**Bradley’s gaze softened and Colin’s knees weakened. “Just want you to stay healthy, Col.”**

**Colin smiled and crossed his arms. “I’m fine. I’ll eat, I’ll study and I’ll get an early night. You go and have a good time with the guys.”**

**“Not too late to change your mind,” Bradley said, already knowing the answer. Colin rarely joined them on pub nights, always professing to have lines to memorize. Actually, Colin rarely joined them as a group. On set, while they played footie between takes, or practiced sword-fighting, Colin was either filming or reading his scripts.**

**“Go and have fun, I’m fine”**

**“I could stay, help you do lines,” Bradley offered, feeling a bit guilty at leaving Colin alone once again.**

**Colin straightened up and made to close his door. “Go with the guys, Bradley. You have tomorrow off so have a good time tonight. Go on, go.”**

**“You’re sure?”**

**“Positive. Go.”**

**Bradley gave him a patented Bradley James beaming smile. “See you tomorrow, then. Maybe we can run lines together over dinner?”**

**“Sounds good. Bye, Bradley.”**

**Colin closed the door on him and immediately lost his smile. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in a pub with Bradley and his knights, all of them discussing the latest football game, or arguing over who was the better sword fighter or bragging about the latest girl they were dating, while he sat there with nothing to contribute to the conversation. He didn’t play football, didn’t even follow it. He didn’t sword fight and he didn’t date girls, although they didn’t know about the last one.**

**Colin had been asleep for a few hours when a noise woke him up. Frowning sleepily into the darkness, he tried to figure out what had woken him. Hearing nothing else, he burrowed back into his pillow when a thud jerked him awake again. There was another thud followed by a bang as something smacked into the wall and he heard Bradley cursing in the room next door. Sighing, Colin glanced at the bedside clock. It was going on 3am and he groaned. He had a wake-up call for just over two hours from now. There was a rather alarming crash from Bradley’s room followed by complete silence.**

**Colin sat up and stared in the dark at the connecting door, waiting for the sounds of Bradley moving around. When he heard nothing, he started to worry. Based on what he had heard, Bradley had probably had more than his fair share of drink. What if he had fallen and hurt himself. What if he had fallen and passed out. If he had had too much to drink, he could choke on his own vomit.**

**Cursing himself for all kinds of fool, Colin climbed out of bed and walked over to the connecting door. He knew it wouldn’t be locked, they never locked it. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned the handle and opened the door.**

**Bradley hadn’t bothered turning on the light when he got in, which probably explained all the stumbling around and thumping. His curtains were open and by the light of the almost full moon, Colin could see Bradley sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed fast asleep. He was bare-chested, wearing one shoe and his jeans were pulled down around his knees, which probably explained the crash Colin had heard. It looked like Bradley had given up trying to undress and decided to just sleep where he landed.**

**Sighing, Colin walked over to the bed. He turned down the top covers, then leaned down and hauled Bradley up on the bed, thinking that it was a good thing Merlin had plenty of practice man-handling Arthur. While Bradley’s legs still dangled off the bed, Colin pulled off Bradley’s remaining shoe, then his jeans, and swung Bradley’s legs on the bed. He stuffed Bradley under the covers, rolling him over onto his stomach, knowing Bradley was a tummy sleeper, before pulling up the blankets.**

**Colin looked down at Bradley and his heart overflowed. Against his better judgment and against all common sense, he had fallen in love with is co-star during the first season. Bradley was the antithesis of everything Colin normally liked. He was loud and brash. He was nuts about football and sports in general – and he was a natural athlete who was good at all sports. He was so openly friendly that could make friends with a lamppost. He was a toucher, forever slinging an arm around Colin or pulling him in for a friendly hug.**

**He had, quite frankly, alarmed the hell out of Colin. For the first few months, Colin had shied away from him when not on camera. But Bradley had made it his mission in life to make Colin like him. The mission was made harder by the fact Bradley had a hell of a time understanding Colin’s natural accent, so Colin had had to speak to Bradley with the put-on Merlin accent most of the time. Bradley also didn’t understand Colin’s understated, dark, sarcastic sense of humor.**

**Yet somehow, Bradley had wormed his way under Colin’s defenses. As they spent more and more time together, they had become accustomed to each other. Bradley started to understand him – both his accent and his humour. Colin had started to accept Bradley’s openness and touching. They found common ground in their experiences and they began to like each other as friends. Then one day, Colin had looked at Bradley during a Merlin/Arthur scene, and realized that he had fallen in love with this man.**

**Colin reached out and stroked Bradley’s hair, smiling at the memories. It had been a great first year, just the two of them. Colin’s smile faltered. Everything had changed in season two. Rupert had become a regular and Santiago had joined as a knight. Eoin was introduced and although not yet a knight, off camera he was ‘one of the boys’. And then Georgia had arrived. Although Arthur didn’t like Princess Elaina, off camera, Bradley and Georgia had quickly become a couple. Heartbroken and forced to hide it, Colin became a brilliant actor both on and off screen. The stress of shielding his feelings meant that he often forgot to eat.**

**No one had noticed at first, but as his weight-loss became more dramatic, Johnny and Julian had become increasingly alarmed. They had brought in a stress counselor to talk to him, as everyone believed his weight loss was due to the workload and the pressure he was putting on himself. Because he was so closed about his private life, no one knew his orientation, they still didn’t. No one knew how he felt about Bradley. No one knew how heartbroken he was over Bradley’s affair with Georgia.**

**When season two finished filming, Colin had retreated to the one safe haven he knew, his parent’s home in Ireland. His mum and dad had taken one look at him and promptly taken over his life. They demanded the truth from him. They had known for years that he was gay and now they learned about his love for his co-star. They made him go to counseling to help him deal with his emotions. They forced him to eat again with the threat of not allowing him to participate in the movie Parked unless he was back to a healthy weight.**

**By the time season three started, Colin was in a much healthier place both emotionally and physically. He had learned coping skills and tactics. But it had just taken the first sight of Bradley, sitting at the read-through table, to make him realize that all the therapy he had gone through had done nothing to diminish his love of his co-star. But he now had methods of dealing with his emotions. And one of them, was to withdraw back into himself.**

**Colin’s hand lingered on Bradley’s silky soft hair. He trailed his finger lightly over Bradley’s cheek. How often had he thought of this, of being allowed to caress this lovely face. Sighing softly, Colin leaned forward and gently kissed Bradley’s cheek.**

**“Sleep well, sweet prince,” he whispered.**

**He walked back to the connecting door. Taking a last glance back he silently mouthed, “I love you.”**

 

TBC


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When opportunity presents itself, what self-respecting man could refuse?

The next morning, after he was showered and dressed, Colin checked in on Bradley to make sure he was still alive. Bradley was dead to the world, sprawled on his back, the covers pushed low on his body, barely covering his…. Colin hastily pulled his eyes away. He walked over to the bed to check that Bradley was still breathing and his feet tangled in a piece of clothing. Looking down he saw that it was Bradley’s underwear. His eyes jerked back to where the covers were just keeping his costar’s modesty covered. Colin frowned – he knew for a fact that he had put Bradley to bed with his underwear still on. 

A sudden grin lit Colin’s face and if Bradley had been awake to see it, he would have recognized the glint in Colin’s eye. Picking up the underwear, Colin threw it on the pile of dirty clothes in the corner that passed as Bradley’s laundry pile, then hurried back to his room.

He returned a few minutes later wearing an even bigger grin and holding a pair of lacy lavender ladies knickers and push-up bra. A few weeks ago, Katie had been on a rampage when they mysteriously went missing from her laundry. 

Working silently, Colin tucked the knickers into Bradley’s jeans in such a way that it looked like he had been wearing them and pulled them off with his jeans. Then Colin tucked the bra in Bradley’s discarded shirt, with a tantalizing bit of strap peeking out – just enough to get attention.

Colin stepped up to the bed for the pièce de résistance. First he poked Bradley in the shoulder to see if he would wake up. When that didn’t get a response, he stroked Bradley’s cheek, holding his breath in case he woke up. Still no response so he went to work. 

Concentrating intently, he carefully painted Bradley’s lips with bright purple glitter lipstick. Stepping back, he admired his work. Next, step two. 

Pulling out a bright red lipstick, he painted his own lips in the red, then carefully kissed Bradley’s cheeks, forehead, chin and, after reapplying some more red, left a trail of lipstick kisses down Bradley’s chest, trying not to linger but taking the opportunity to indulge, tasting Bradley’s skin. Unable to resist the temptation, he flicked his tongue over one of Bradley’s nipples, then gently bit the taunt nub. Bradley sighed, moving his head restlessly. Colin froze, backing away carefully. With a sigh, Bradley sank back into deep sleep. Waiting a few moments to ensure he was firmly asleep, Colin continued leaving a trail of kisses. Beneath his lips, Bradley arched up and moaned. Colin froze again, willing Bradley back to sleep. 

Colin straightened up and surveyed his handiwork, his eyes followed the trail of kisses he had left, stopping just short of Bradley’s bellybutton. The low lying blanket jerked and Colin’s gaze fell on the unmistakable tenting of the blanket. His breath caught in his throat. He had caused that. With eyes firmly glued to Bradley’s face for any sign of waking up, and daring beyond words, Colin reached out a hand and flirted his fingers up the length of the tenting. Beneath his touch, Bradley’s erection jumped in reaction. Colin bit back a moan of his own, then reached out once more and gave him one more stroke. He stepped back before he woke Bradley up. He still had one more step in his evil plan.

Pulling a bottle out of his pocket, he applied the final touch, dabbing some cheap perfume on Bradley’s chest and stroking some in his hair. 

Stepping back, Colin surveyed his handiwork. Bradley now looked and smelled like a debauched leftover from a whorehouse. Colin bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. He retreated to his own room, quietly closing the interconnecting door. 

He washed off the red lipstick and washed his hands to get rid of the perfume smell, then picking up his backpack and coat, left his room. On the way through the lobby to catch his morning ride, he threw the lipsticks and perfume bottle in the garbage.

*****

It was mid-afternoon when Bradley showed up on set.

Colin was in the midst of filming a scene with Richard, where Gaius and Merlin were having one of their heart-to-heart talks in the physician’s chamber, when he spotted Bradley out of the corner of his eye. He had an insane desire to laugh and thought he controlled it well while Richard said his lines, but the trademark Gaius raised eyebrow had him bursting out laughing. Fortunately the scene was one where Merlin was trying to pull one over on Gaius. Richard joined him in laughing and the director called “Cut!”

Colin apologized to both Richard and the director for ruining the take and they reset to film the scene over again. Colin had just a moment to glance Bradley’s way and saw that he was standing with a scowl on his face, looking rather rough, arms crossed and staring at him.

Concentrating on the scene at hand, he and Richard completed the take. The director called for a 10-minute break while they set up for the next scene. 

Colin walked over to Bradley, a sympathetic smile on his face. His eyes scoured Bradley’s face for any trace of lipstick. He bit the inside of his lip to bite back a laugh when he spotted a tiny red smear near Bradley’s right ear.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Did you have a good time last night?”

Bradley narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously. “Why do you ask?”

Colin’s eyes grew wide in innocent surprise (acting 101). “You went out with the guys. I was just asking.”

Bradley peered at him, mouth pursed. Colin reared back from the stare. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Colin reached up to touch his face.

“Funny you should say that.”

“What?”

“Why did you mention your face?” Bradley asked

Colin gave him the signature Colin Morgan ‘Bradley you have lost your mind’ look. “Erm….what’s the matter with you? You’re acting weirder then normal.”

“Do you know what time I got in last night?”

“Nooooo….went to bed early…..early wake-up call, remember? I have to work today.”

“So you never saw me last night?”

“I saw you when you came to my door to check on my dinner.” Colin answered truthfully as he peered closely at Bradley. “What is the matter with you? What did you do last night?”

Colin’s eyes widened in genuine surprise at the immediate flush that raced over Bradley’s face. Bradley’s posture changed to one of embarrassment and he reached up to scrub the back of his hair.

“Seriously, Bradley – you’re starting to worry me now. What the hell?”

“I…..um…..er….I think something happened last night….”

“Something happened? What – you hooked up with someone? Oh God! Please tell me it wasn’t one of the knights!”

Bradley scowled again. “No it wasn’t one of the guys! It was a girl….that is…..um…well….I think it was a girl….”

“You _think _it was a girl? You couldn’t tell?”__

__“Well, it’s not that simple.”_ _

__“Bradley – either the person was a girl or a guy. I mean, they might have dressed differently, but if you did hook up – erm….well, you’d sort of figure the difference when the clothes came off, right?”_ _

__Bradley gave a long suffering sigh. “Thing is, I don’t remember them.”_ _

__Colin shook his head in confusion. “If you don’t remember, then how do you know you hooked up with them?”_ _

__“Welll…..” Bradley checked left, then right, to ensure they were alone then reached in his pocket and brought out a froth of lavender lace._ _

__Colin burst out laughing, eyes crinkling. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he tried to control himself. “Def….definitely female…” he managed to stutter._ _

__“Stop laughing!” Bradley hissed at him, grabbing him and pulling him further away from the crew working to set up the next scene._ _

__“It’s not what you think!” Bradley voice dropped even lower. “I think something bad happened last night.”_ _

__“B…b…bad?” Colin struggled desperately so control himself. He held up a corner of the lavender underwear. “Couldn’t be that bad if she was wearing this.”_ _

__“That’s just it – _she _wasn’t wearing it.”___ _

____“Excuse – um – what?”_ _ _ _

____“I think I wore it.” Bradley said forlornly._ _ _ _

____Colin laughed so hard his legs gave way and he ended up kneeling in front of Bradley. Bradley squatted down in front of him “It gets worse,” he hissed. “I woke up wearing lipstick – glitter lipstick! And these were in my clothes so I must have come home wearing them.”_ _ _ _

____Colin collapsed completely, falling back on his arse, tears rolling down his face completely ruining his make-up. He was laughing so hard he could hardly catch his breath._ _ _ _

____“Stop laughing!” Bradley hissed, he waved the froth of lavender in Colin’s face, one of the bra cups falling out of the froth to dangle enticingly. “I do _not _wear women’s underwear. Col, I need your help to find out what the hell happened last night.”___ _ _ _

______Colin was completely lost in hysterics, managing only to wave his hand weakly in front of his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dammit Morgan, stop laughing! I woke up wearing fucking lavender lipstick!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“At…at…least it matched!” Colin managed to gasp out before breaking out in a fresh wave of hysterics._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stop fucking laughing!” Bradley shook the lavender underwear for emphasis. “I need your help, dammit. I have to…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“BRADLEY JAMES YOU THIEVING PERVERT!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Katie’s voice shook the room and the two men turned to see a furious Katie, in full crazy Morgana hair and make-up, barreling down on them. That stopped Colin’s laughter, He had forgotten that Katie was filming in the green room down the hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh shit” Colin muttered as he and Bradley stood up, the men wore matching expressions of fear and horror._ _ _ _ _ _

______Katie marched up to them and snatched the lavender underwear from Bradley._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are a disgusting, perverted, sick, sick man, James!” Katie raged in full Irish fury. “What the hell is going on in your tiny distorted mind? This..” Katie shook the underwear under Bradley’s nose for emphasis. “This is beyond a prank or a joke. Do you have any idea what I’ve been going through these past weeks – thinking some crazy-assed fan had my knickers? You are in such deep shit, you conniving, thieving, horrible little man! Don’t think for a moment that I’ll forget this!!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Katie turned and stormed off the set while Bradley and Colin, and the entire crew, stared after her with mouths open._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Holy shit, I was wearing Katie’s underwear,” Bradley moaned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin couldn’t help it. Hands covering his face, Colin’s shoulders shook in silent laughter, trying desperately to control himself. Bradley looked over at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Col? Hey, don’t get upset – I’ll sort it out with her, she wasn’t yelling at you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin shook his head, finally dropping his hands and Bradley realized that that Colin was laughing again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, you think this is funny?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry,” Colin gasped, “I’m so sorry. At least she didn’t ask about the lipstick.” Then he burst out in full-throated laughter, bending over double in his hysterics._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley cussed him out soundly, proficiently and with colourful vigor and stormed off the set._ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin fought valiantly to get himself under control as he wandered back on the set and sat at Gaius’ table. The make-up girls fussed around him, trying to repair the damage he’d caused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Am I right to assume you had a great deal to do with what just happened?” Richard asked dryly._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*****_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Colin returned back to his room earlier then expected. Filming with just him, Richard and/or Anthony meant that they got most scenes done in one or two takes. Richard and Anthony were experienced professionals who were almost always spot-on, there had been no scenes that could have set Anthony off on one of his famous giggle spells, and the majority of scenes involved one-on-one dialogue with very little action._ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin entered his room and flung his backpack on the bed. He toed off his shoes and hung up his coat. He walked over to the bed to empty his backpack when he stubbed his toe on an object sticking out from under the bed. Cursing silently and hanging on to his damaged toe, he flipped up the bedspread to see what he’d hit. His suitcase, which was usually well pushed under the bed was jutting out, and the zipper was open. Frowning, he pulled the bag out and opened it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Someone had obviously rifled through his belongings. He was neat, and his spare belongings were now haphazardly stuffed back in the case. Colin closed the case and pushed it back under the bed, then scanned the room. One of the drawers in his bureau was not fully pushed back in, and the items on the desk were askew. Someone had definitely been rifling through his belongings._ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin walked to the connecting door and knocked. He heard a muffled ‘come in’ and pulled open the door. Bradley was lounging half propped up on his bed watching TV. He glanced over at Colin and muted the sound._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, you’re back early.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, filming went quick. Erm, have you been here most of the time?” Colin sauntered in and leaned back against the desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I came back here from the studio. There’s crap on TV during the day, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You didn’t by any chance hear anyone in my room did you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley frowned. “Hear anyone? No. Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Someone’s been going through my things. I have a hard time believing it’s housekeeping, not after all this time so…” Colin petered out as he saw Bradley squirm and look extremely guilty. “Bradley?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That was me. I looked through your things.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It said volumes about their friendship that once he knew, Colin just accepted the invasion of his privacy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was looking for lipstick.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin couldn’t help the grin that split his face. “What, you didn’t get enough lipstick last night?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Very funny, Col. I was looking to see if you had any lipstick….or perfume.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin shrugged. “Sorry, no lipstick or perfume. I’ve got some aftershave you can borrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t want to borrow it,” Bradley scowled. “I just wanted to see if you had any.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin silently thanked the gods that he was smart enough to dispose of the evidence. “Why would I have any?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know. I just….I just thought maybe you might have….” Bradley trailed off and shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That I might have – what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That you might have done this to me. Look, I’m sorry, saying it I realize how silly it sounds.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin walked over and perched on the foot of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You think I dressed you in women’s underwear and put lipstick on you? And when exactly would I have done this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry, it’s ridiculous. And I never said I was wearing the underwear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes you did, you said you woke up and it was mixed in with your clothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That doesn’t mean I was wearing it!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well how the hell else does it get mixed in with your clothes?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s what I don’t know, isn’t it!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why were you looking for perfume?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because I woke up smelling like a two-pound hooker!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin burst out laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, don’t start that again! I had quite enough of your laughing at me this afternoon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Purple glitter lipstick and perfume. My, my, Bradley has been a naughty boy, hasn’t he? Something you want to confess, James?? A secret side of you that no one else knows about?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ha bloody ha, Morgan. Someone set me up and I’m going to find out who.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have you asked the guys? After all, you were out with them all evening.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley huffed and crossed his arms. “I asked if they remembered what happened last night. According to them, just drinks and chat then home. I er…I didn’t mention the underwear or the other stuff.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin nodded wisely. “For the best, I think. Eoin would never let you live it down if he knew.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There’s something else, that I didn’t tell you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin raised a questioning eyebrow in a good imitation of Richard. Bradley sat up on the bed and lifted his shirt. Smack in the middle of his solar plexus was a perfect red imprint of a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin stared at it, hypnotized. He remembered putting it there, that exact one. He remembered letting his tongue trail down to that position, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Bradley. He noticed the other kisses were gone, just this one was preserved. He dragged his eyes up to Bradley’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s not purple,” he said weakly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course it’s not purple. I was wearing the purple lipstick – how the hell would I kiss myself down there?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin recovered himself. “Why would you kiss yourself down there?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I didn’t kiss myself down there! Jesus, Col, how agile do you think I am? And anyway – these ones were red.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“These ones? I only see one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley looked embarrassed and sighed. “There was a trail of them down my chest. And some on my face. All red.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And you’re keeping just the one as….a souvenier?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I had washed all the other ones off when I realized that they were evidence. This was the last one so I kept it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin felt his stomach flip-flop at the thought of Bradley preserving his kiss. “What are you going to do with this evidence?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a piece of paper. He held it up and Colin saw the red kiss on the paper._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I made a print of it. There was still enough lipstick on it so I pressed the paper against it to make a copy. This is my proof.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Proof of what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Proof that someone kissed me all over my body!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin’s lips quivered as he fought the laughter that bubbled up. “Erm…okaaayyyyy”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh God, I sound demented.” Bradley flopped back on the bed and flung an arm over his eyes. “I woke up wearing purple glitter lipstick, stinking of cheap perfume and covered in red kisses. With Katie’s underwear. What the hell does it mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Erm…that you maybe shouldn’t drink so much?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley removed his arm and brought his head up, scowling. “Someone did this to me! Someone sabotaged me, Colin!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And the reason they would do this is….??”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“To drive me crazy. Someone obviously has a campaign to drive me crazy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And why would they do that to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How should I know?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I ask an obvious question? If someone wanted to sabotage you, wouldn’t they do it in public? Why would the do it where you’re the only one who can see it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley pointed a finger at Colin and nodded. “Good point! But, since I can’t remember this happening, how do I know it wasn’t public? OH MY GOD!” Bradley sat bolt upright. “What if there are pictures of me like that? What if there were fans last night taking pictures? Jesus Christ, Col, I could be all over the fucking internet wearing purple lipstick!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin realized he had to contain Bradley’s panic. “Calm down, Bradley. You said the guys didn’t know anything about it. Did you all return home together?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, so then chances are good that it isn’t public.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But how do I know? I could get blindsided with this by the fans.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin shrugged. “Well there’s one way to find out. Get on the internet and google yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley grabbed his laptop from where he’d left it on the floor and quickly typed in his name. He got 4,583 hits._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Type in ‘Bradley wearing lipstick’ that should narrow it down.” Colin suggested._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bradley typed that in and got just over 100 hits._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my god, there’s pictures.” Bradley clicked on the first hit and an image popped up of him wearing bright red lipstick, blue eye shadow, mascara, blush and his hair spiked and pushed back with a sweatband._ _ _ _ _ _

______Colin stared at the picture in horrified fascination, mouth hanging open, finger pointing at the screen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Shit! _Shit, shit, shit, shit shit.” Bradley slammed his laptop shut and looked up at a gobsmacked Colin.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um – that was a costume party from a few years back. I, er, forgot that was out there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief. “So, you’re telling me this isn’t the first time you’ve gone around wearing lipstick?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I knew I was wearing lipstick in that picture. I did that on purpose for the party.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re wearing blue eye shadow, blush and red lipstick! In public!” Colin’s voice rose higher and higher with each word, ending on a squeak. “What the hell are you complaining about last night for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Last night was not my choice!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Blue eye shadow, Bradley! Mascara! And that whole hair thing” Colin waved his hands over his head. “Gelled spikes Bradley!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Forget the damn photo, already. We’re not talking about something I did years ago for a party. We’re talking about last night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know, it kinda goes to show a pattern, don’t you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bradley reached out and swatted Colin - gently - across the head. “Get off the damn photo! There’s something else we need to focus on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bradley grabbed the piece of paper again. “Kisses, Colin. Ignoring the fact I was wearing perfume and lipstick and apparently wearing Katie’s underwear, I was covered in kisses. Someone kissed me – all over my body. Someone had access to my body, Colin. Do you know what that means?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re easy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bradley smacked him upside the head again. “I am not easy! Someone took advantage of me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin shrugged. “Well, considering it was kisses, is it so bad?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bad? How would you like to wake up covered with kisses?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin stared at Bradley, his mind suddenly filled with thoughts of Bradley’s mouth trailing kisses on his body. Heat flared in Colin’s cheeks and his gaze dropped to Bradley full lips. He found it hard to breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good God, you’d actually like that, Morgan.” Bradley took in the blush that intensified at his words. “You little pervert!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin dropped his gaze and shrugged. “There could be worse things then knowing someone likes you enough to leave kisses on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Col, you are seriously…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a knock on the door. Colin automatically got up to answer it. Eoin, Tom and Rupert wandered in as soon as the door opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey there, sunshine, how was filming today?” Eoin asked, not the least bit phased that Colin was answering Bradley’s door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good. All the pick-ups got done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What are you two up to?” Rupert asked, pulling out the desk chair and straddling it backward.. Eoin sprawled on the bed and Tom perched on the desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just talking” said Colin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s this?” Eoin reached out and picked up the paper with the kiss. He held it up for the others to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s nothing,” Bradley tried to grab the paper back, but Eoin held it out of reach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Looks like our Colin’s luscious lips, although the colour is all wrong for him” Eoin joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bradley and Colin froze, each for different reasons. Their eyes snapped to each other. Bradley saw the guilt in Colin’s eyes before he could mask it and his own eyes widened in comprehension._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin shook his head. “No! No, no, no!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bradley – think about this..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You!” Bradley grabbed the paper and held it up to compare with the real thing. He reared up off the bed. “You!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin backed up. “Think about this – think where it was!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You! Unlocked door!” Bradley stalked towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s ridiculous!” Colin backed towards the connecting door. “Where would I get Katie’s underwear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bradley roared and dove for Colin. He caught him just as Colin bolted through the door and they both crashed through to Colin’s room. Bradley’s leg caught the door and it jackknifed to slam closed behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tom, Rupert and Eoin stared at the closed door, listening to the sounds of a scuffle going on in the next room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now what do you suppose that was about?” Eoin asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why would Colin have Katie’s underwear?” Rupert asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you suppose he meant by ‘think where it was’? Tom asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In Colin’s room, Bradley and Colin rolled around on the floor, each of them trying to get the upper hand. Bradley had weight and muscles on his side. Colin had flailing limps and bony elbows and knees. Bradley just about had Colin pinned when a well placed elbow to the gut briefly winded him. Colin used his advantage to roll over and try to crawl to freedom. Bradley launched and landed on him, flattening him face down on the carpet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It was you – admit it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Brad…ley….can’t… breath….” Colin gasped. He felt Bradley lift his weight slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Admit it, Morgan – you did this. It was you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin heaved up suddenly and caught Bradley unawares. Bradley was flung off and Colin rolled over on his back, trying to roll away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh no you don’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bradley flung himself back onto Colin and suddenly they were face to face, inches apart, Bradley’s body sprawled full length on top of Colin. Colin fought down an insane desire to wrap his legs around Bradley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Admit it, Col, you did this to me. I should have realized from the start. You were the only one who had access to my room, the only one with a mind warped enough to have thought of this.” Bradley touched his forehead to Colin’s “You left those kisses on me,” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin closed his eyes and willed his body not to react to Bradley lying on him. He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I knew it!” Bradley barked a laugh and rolled off him, sitting up. Colin’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Bradley, startled by the reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are an evil genius, Morgan. I should have suspected you from the first. Well played, Col. You really had me going. I thought I was losing my mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don’t mind?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mind? That was genius! The kisses on the body were a nice touch. Score one for you, Col.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin sagged in relief and smiled weakly. He had gotten away with it. “Score one for me,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But, you’re gonna have to explain away the underwear to Katie. That is one woman who I don’t want to be on bad terms with.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.” Colin sat up and regarded Bradley, a grin of accomplishment on his face. “You really thought you wore that underwear? There’s no way in hell you could fit into it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What? You’re saying I’m fat now?” Bradley stood up and reached out to pull Colin to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not fat, just that Katie is a lot smaller then you. The bra definitely wouldn’t fit and lavender isn’t really your colour.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin opened the connecting door and walked back into Bradley’s room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re crazy, Col, I would totally rock a lavender bra.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bradley walked into his room and stopped dead as Eoin, Rupert and Tom regarded him with bemused expressions. “Oh nuts.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next day on set, Bradley watched anxiously as Colin was off in a corner with Katie, apologizing. There was much hand gesturing on Colin’s part, then Katie laughed and gave Colin a big hug. Bradley couldn’t believe it. Honest to god, Colin could admit to murdering an entire busload of tourists and he would be forgiven because he was Colin Morgan the innocent, the pure, the kitten in human form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Colin and Katie walked over to him and Bradley tensed, but they were both smiling. Katie come over to him and reached up to pat his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bradley, next time you want to wear ladies underwear, you only have to ask me. I have a gorgeous red set that would suit you much better then the stolen lavender set you wore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katie sauntered off and Bradley dropped his head in defeat. Behind him, the knights roared with laughter because, of course, Bradley had been standing with the guys waiting for a scene take. He looked up at a grinning Colin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well played, Morgan. Well played.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
